


Timeless

by sidewinder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Dean had always loved the classics.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Slash_The_Drabble





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for slashthedrabble's [Prompt #603 ~ Classic](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/1191553.html).
> 
> In this house we ignore the canon ending, everyone lives, and we choose our own reality.

Dean had always loved the classics.

Classic rock, playing on the tape deck of his classic car.

Classic movies, from Westerns to film noir, featuring classic stars in fashion that never went out of style.

Classic recipes, comfort food like he’d often wished his mother had been around longer to cook for him.

In a way, Cas was a classic, too. Truly, he was so ancient Dean’s brain hurt to actually try to contemplate the enormity of his existence. Cas was older than the city streets they walked while hunting. He was older than the very dirt beneath their feet. He had seen this planet—this entire star system—come to life. Watched stars form, burn bright, then die.

His time here on Earth, with Dean, with Sam, their forged-in-fire family, was not even a blink of time in the vastness of Cas’s lifespan. So whenever he told Dean he’d never been happier, nor more at peace, than he was now? Dean could hardly process that information without almost shattering the core of his very being.

Dean had always loved the classics. But allowing himself to _feel_ his love, to _be_ in love, with Castiel? _That_ was something new. Something novel and at times it felt more dangerous than facing off against fearsome monsters, knights of Hell, or even God himself. 

But then, he’d find himself settled in that love at odd, small moments. Curled up under the covers with Cas, watching an old movie together on his laptop and fighting the urge to sleep because he felt so safe, so relaxed. Or speeding down some interstate at three a.m. on the way to a job, radio blasting to stay awake and they didn’t need to talk or say a word—but a soft touch to his cheek, a hand gently squeezing his thigh, would leave him feeling flush and alive, perfectly content.

_Loved._

In her speech at their wedding, Charlie had said theirs was a classic love story. Only they’d both been the hero on a quest, _and_ the damsel in distress, at varying times in their journey. Dean had cringed in embarrassment at the time, but now he had to admit she’d been right. He’d thought his story was destined to be a tragedy, but instead he’d been gifted the happily-ever-after he’d never allowed himself to think was possible.

And _that_ was a present that was timeless.


End file.
